When Carmel Gets Bitter!
by AmpheraToxic
Summary: My Hollyoaks fanfic (btw in this Jim tried to kill myra and at end Mystery man Jim (i made that quite confusin) )


When Carmel gets bitter!

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Carmel turned over to see the soft-skin face of Jim. Even though on the outside she acted as though her and Jim belonged together, inside however it took her by surprise each day that after all the things they had been through they were still together!

Climbing out of bed, Carmel slipped on a flower print top and a pair of skinny jeans and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the piles of letters sitting on the table. After flicking through bill after bill she finally came across a small, purple piece of paper with writing upon it. It read

Carmel, it's been hard over the last few weeks so how about we take a walk by the river, ya' know, to clear our minds, is so meet me there at half 6

Dearest Jim

Upon seconds of reading Carmel, who had already written ok on it, stuck it onto the dresser for Jim to see.

Chapter 2: Evil

TWO HOURS LATER (AFTER CARMEL'S WORK SHIFT)

After zipping up her pink Superdry coat, Carmel turned the corner and headed down the road to the river! " Ohh god Jim, when you see what I have I store for you" she thought to herself, thinking of what he had done to her mother! Just before turning the last lane Carmel, picking up her phone, texted Myra and told her to pick her up, giving her address. But Carmel wasn't turning back, ohh no, this was just one part of her plan!

Finally walking down the ledge and to the river edge, Carmel could see Jim waiting." Jim, I'm here" she screamed with a delighted tone. Running over to her Jim picked her up by the waist and kissed her. " Ohh baby, I thought you wouldn't show, I can't wait to put the past behind us" he told her. Carmel, ready to put her plan in action, stepped back and allowed herself to fall into the flowing waves of the river!

Just as this happened a voice called " Carmen, Carmen where are you love?" It was her mother Myra! "Perfect timing" Carmel thought to herself. Jim, getting to his knees, sent his hand to pull in Carmel but Carmel, taking advantage and preparing to get her revenge, took hold of Jim's hand and pulled him in! The sound of Jim's drowning was accompanied by the sound of Myra's footsteps.

Myra, taking the last two steps to the river, she dropped to her knees! There, in the river was her own daughter, Carmel, killing Jim. Myra, as fast as lightning, dove into the river and, pulling her off Jim, managed to get Carmel out of the river.

"He tried to KILL you, I am helping you by doing this!" Carmel screamed to her mom as she was pulled from the river. The body of the now late Jim arose from the water. " Come on, Carm', if we go home now and just leave him then everyone will just forget he ever came!" Myra tried to reason with her daughter and keep her out of trouble.

Walking up to her house, still soaking wet, Carmel tried to justify her actions in her head. She had always been a kind, caring girl and now, what was she? A killer, a liar and many more. She banged on her door and waited for an answer, but when the door swung open it wasn't her family that opened it, it was the Old Bill!

Now alone in a police room, Carmel was deciding what she would say. She couldn't really tell them that Jim had tried to kill Myra; they might look into it and find out what has really gone on! So when the 6ft tall police Officer entered the room she told him the only thing she could to keep herself out of jail "my mom, she was in the river with Jim, she was killin' him!" And suddenly the moment dawned upon her that she was the girl who locked up her daughter…

**CHAPTER 3: Family broken!**

Mercedes, bursting through the door, ran towards Carmel in the pub. " IT WAS YOU, NOT MOM" she screamed at her, for Mercedes has witnessed everything that had happened. "Too late now!" Carmel laughed, drunk. Feeling her anger take control, Mercedes grabbed Carmel's golden locks and slammed her head onto the table! Carmel, looking up at her with blood ambushing her face from her nose, grabbed a glass cup and smashed it round her head. Dropping to the floor in agony Mercedes began to scream. " That's what you Deserve!" Carmel screamed, laughing. Carmel carried on screaming " Get up and fight" but Mercedes stayed down. And that's when Carmel realised…

She jumped to the floor and began shaking her, but nothing! Mercedes was dead… Everyone was silent, gathered around the body Mercedes until the door slammed. A man, sauntering up with his hood up. Carmen looked at him. Taking down his hood the mysterious character revealed himself, and with that JIM looked her in the eye and said " Back from the dead, once again BITCH!" and blew her brains out!


End file.
